As technology advances, personal computer systems and other computer systems are experiencing increasing processor operating speeds and increasingly complex software applications. As a result, the demands for greater and faster system memory are increasing regularly.
One issue in achieving adequate microcomputer speeds is to increase the speed at which communication can occur between system memory and the microprocessor. Conventionally, memory modules made up of a plurality of packaged integrated circuit memory devices may be attached to a board. A connector on the memory board is connected to a connector on the motherboard which mounts the microprocessor. These connectors add to signal lead length between the memory and the processor. This reduces the speed of communication between memory and microprocessor conventional modules, including single in-line memory modules ("SIMMs"), dual in-line memory modules ("DIMMs"), and single in-line pin packages ("SIPPs").
While some processor upgrades may be conveniently accomplished by the user, normally a memory upgrade involves buying new memory modules and having a technician replace the appropriate modules. There is an increasing need for easily replaceable and upgradable component systems and particularly for upgradable and replaceable memory modules for computer systems. Moreover, there is a need to improve the speed of communications between memory modules and microprocessors in computers.